The Adventures of Padmé's Other Decoy
by RossN
Summary: As the Trade Federation invade Naboo Queen Amidala's newest Handmaiden finds herself completely out her depth. Will Dummé save her planet, her queen and herself or will she make things far worse? Also is that handsome Jedi (the younger, clean shaven one) single? Set during The Phantom Menace. OC/Obi-Wan (mostly one sided)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Adventures of Padmé's Other Decoy**_

A/N: Dummé is my creation (and I doubt she'd thank me) but the rest of this magnificent universe belongs to Disney and George Lucas's imagination. Also I know Padmé had more than one decoy but The Adventures of Padmé's Other Other Decoy looked too much like a typo.

Anyway enjoy and please review!

The first version of this chapter and the second chapter were written as narrated by Dummé, but since you also hear her thoughts (in _italic_ type in the story) it seemed to confusing. So I've re-written it as a third person story. I hope this is clearer!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

'Sabé, where is Sabé?' Someone was shouting outside her bedroom door. Dummé tried to shut her eyes tighter and hope whoever they were would go away and she could get back to sleep.

'She's sick,' a different, equally loud voice replied. 'Food poisoning.'

 _Uh oh,_ Dummé thought, still with her eyes closed. _That might be because I quadruple dared her to drink a whole bottle of Alderaanian purple wine last night. Which was totally her fault, she so could have gone with 'Truth'…_

'We have to find someone!' That was the first voice again. Dummé couldn't make up her mind whether to throw her pillow at the door or thread it through her ears. Didn't they know what time it was? She opened an eye and looked at the chrono.

 _Oh. The Queen is not going to be happy. I've never been this late before._ Our heroine scrambled to put on her Handmaiden's dress.

'What about Cordé?' Second voice.

'She's visiting her family in the Western Lowlands. I guess there is the new girl.'

There was a weirdly long pause before the first voice replied. 'The new girl? Isn't she… uh kind of an airhead? And lazy? And a klutz?'

 _Yes, got the dress on! No, wait, it's backwards. Hang on…_

A long sigh. 'She is. Still she's our only choice.'

 _Wait, I thought_ _ **I**_ _was the newest Handmaiden? They must have hired an even newer girl._

Dummé never found out who that other girl they were talking about was because at that moment the door was flung open and two senior Handmaidens burst in. Before she could even open her mouth they'd taken her by the arms, sat her down in front of a mirror and started running a brush through her hair and going through her wardrobe.

The taller senior Handmaiden looked our heroine up and down. She saw a girl of forteen, not tall but pretty with dark brown hair and large brown eyes. It was uncanny: exactly the right height, build and face as the queen.

True the expression of total confusion and dress she'd somehow put on back to front were not encouraging signs, but she only had to look like Queen Amidala. Besides what choice did they have?

'Dummé, we need _you_ to impersonate the queen,' the tall Handmaiden told our heroine, matter of factly.

'Me?' Dummé felt her jaw drop. She totally knew some of the other Handmaidens stood in for the queen, but she'd never done it.

 _I mean I know I sort of look like the queen. But not as much as Sabé_ _right_? She looked in the mirror and… _wow, why didn't anyone tell me I looked so like the queen? We could be twin sisters or clones, except I think my eyes have a bit more sparkle. Take that Sabé!_

 _I can do this. So what if I've only worked here for, like, three weeks. I'm super smart and hard working. Plus have you seen the queen's wardrobe? Holy Force!_

'Well Dummé?' She suddenly realised she'd been lost in thought picturing all those gorgeous dresses. The senior Handmaidens were looking at her impatiently now, with the same expression a Rancor uses looking at a Bantha. Dummé decided to rise to the occasion with queenly dignity.

'I'll totally be the queen. For Naboo and Queen Amidala.' That sounded good to her ears. She felt super patriotic saying that and was very proud of me

It was kinda disappointing that the other two just hurried her out of the room (still wearing her dress the wrong way around.)

 _Maybe I need to work on my accent. How does the queen go?_

'Uh, guys why are we rushing?' Dummé asked as she was bundled along the corridor. She saw troops in helmets running around. A lot of troops actually. What was going on?

'Well makeup and dressing takes three hours which should just give you enough time to be ready before the invasion starts.'

 _Oh, that made sense._

 _Wait._

 _Invasion?_

* * *

Three hours and some panicking and hasty explanations later and Dummé was wearing the queen's gown and makeup. It looked fabulous and except for two slight issues she wouldn't have been happier. The first was that the queen's crown was a little on the heavy side. The second was that they were confronted by several armed droids and several smug Neiomidians. The queen (the real one), the other Handmaidens and Captain Panaka were there, along with some ancient politician whose name Dummé couldn't quite remember. _Burble? Babble? Boggle? Perhaps I should have paid more attention in orientation._

 _I hope Padmé has a plan. I don't want to be shortest lived queen in Nabooese history._

'...how will you explain this invasion to the Senate?' Bilbo (Brannigan?) was saying to the head Neiomidian.

 _You tell him Baffle_ , Dummé thought and tried to look dignified and brave. Maybe tried a little too hard since she missed the Neiomidian's reply and suddenly realised they were looking at her. _This is it, time to do my best Padmé impression._

'I will not co-operate.' It was a good line and she could see her side approving it. Maybe being queen wasn't so hard after all.

Nute Gunray was less impressed. 'Now, now, your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander?'

One of those heavily armed droids stepped forward. 'Yes, sir!' it chirped.

 **'** Process them.'

As the droids led us away and I realised Padmé did not have a plan I started wondering if it was too late to co-operate. I don't know what "processing" is but it sounds dangerous to one's health!

 _But she's your queen,_ Dummé felt her consience say in her head.

 _Look, concisence, I'm as loyal as the next girl but y'know being alive is even better than being loyal and "processed." If you were in my shoes you would feel the same (actually I'm in Padmé's shoes at the moment, but y'know what I mean right?)_

Our heroine didn't have time to cut a deal with either her conscience or the Trade Federation because at that exact moment they were rescued by the Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As in Chapter One _Italic script_ represents Dummé's thoughts. ** _  
_**

 ** _Bold Italic_** script represents... well I don't want to spoil that. Read for yourself! :D

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

It was a beautiful day in Theed and the sun was shining down on Queen Amidala (ie. the Handmaiden Dummé disguised as Amidala) as she and her escort as walked along Queen Nimala's Way. Our heroine was looking impossibly regal in the queen's black state gown with feathered hair piece. Three weeks ago this would have been a dream come true for Dummé. Actually she has had this exact dream, where she is queen and Padmé is her Handmaiden.

Well almost the exact dream. This time there were fewer cheering Naboo and more scary battle droids with blasters.

 _Okay, on the one hand she is my queen. On the other hand maybe they'd let me go if they told them the real Amidala is one of the girls in yellow and red. Oh Holy force why did I go into politics? I could have been an amazing holo actress._

Three figures leapt into the courtyard from an archway and two of them started swinging swords that looked like lasers. Seconds later the droids were in pieces and Governor Bongo and these strangers were pulling a bewildered Queen Amidala and Co. safety, which turned out to be the main hangar. 'Who are you?' Dummé managed to gasp.

They said they were ambassadors. Dummé gave them an uncertain look. Maybe all ambassadors carried laser swords. Politics was obviously dangerous: she'd been a queen for twenty minutes and had already been taken prisoner, shot at and rescued.

As our heroine was trying to catch her breath the older ambassador spoke. He was handsome in an ancient sort of way but then when she heard what he was saying Dummé's blood ran cold: 'Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us.'

 _He thinks I'm the real queen! They all think I'm the real queen!_

 _'_ Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people.' _Because if I go with you everyone will be shooting at me!_

'They will kill you if you stay.'

 _I'm new to queening but aren't ambassador's meant to say nice things to queens?_ As Dummé was trying to decide between certain death and less certain death and the others started arguing she realised there was only one person who could get her out of this. One person who could reveal the truth.

'Either choice presents great danger,' she said then looked at Padmé, hoping she'd take the hint. '... to us all.'

The real queen queen looked at her decoy and said: 'We are brave, Your Highness.'

 _I am so not voting for you next election Padmé._

* * *

Somehow the ambassadors managed to fight their way on to Queen Amidala's starship. Dummé didn't see much of it but what she did see was the younger ambassador in action and Holy Force was he wonderful! _I mean okay he is ancient, like in his twenties but he is so confident and handsome and…. Wow, am I glad you can't see someone blushing through the royal facepaint._

Not that our dazed and love struck heroine had the chance to talk to him yet. First they were nearly shot down and only saved by a droid. Guess who 'the queen' ordered to clean him up?

(Clue: her name ends with the letter é.)

 _I really wish Sabé was here. I was properly introduced to the queen two hours ago, I think I've said all of ten words to Eirtaé ('Hi', 'Dummé', 'I love your hair' and 'do they do vegetarian?') and the most I know about Rabé is that she is the only one of us who isn't the queen/blonde/me._

There didn't seem to be anything Dummé could do for now except pretend like mad to be the queen and keep her fingers crossed they didn't want her to decide anything.

'Your Highness, with your permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation.' That was the bearded ambassador. She was starting to dislike him, but so long as no one else suggested-

'I do not agree with the Jedi on this.'

 _Thank you Captain Panaka. You're cleaning the next droid. Wait the ambassadors are Jedi Knights? Like in the holos? Is the Gungan one to? Okay focus Dummé… oh no, they're all looking at me, expecting me to decide._

The tall Jedi looked straight at Dummé. Everyone else was also looking at 'Queen Amidala' which was why she was the only one to notice the Jedi do this weird little wave with his hand as he spoke. It was totally distracting.

 _Were have I seen that before? Wait… that looks like the kind of wave Jedi use in holo stories to mind trick crooks! Hah, well that only works on the weak minded and I am not wea-_

'You must trust my judgment, Your Highness.'

 ** _I must trust his judgement_** _._ 'I must trust your judgement.'

'We will take the ship to Tatooine.'

 ** _They will take the ship to Tatooine._** 'You will take the ship to Tatooine.'

'Thank you your Highness.' The Jedi bowed and left for the bridge of the ship, closely followed by an unhappy looking Captain Panaka. Dummé watched them go, feeling relieved and a tiny bit puzzled.

 _Huh. I guess making tough decisions is easier than I thought.  
_

 _Wait, why do I feel light headed? And why was I thinking about... uh... something about holo stories?  
_

 _Whatever. I trust the Jedi and I want to go to Tatooine. Whereever that is. But I better let the real queen know where we are going..._

'Queen Amidala' turned and looked at the other two Handmaidens. 'Uh, Eirtaé, Rabé can you go down to the cargo hold and help Padmé?'

They didn't look happy at the order, but they couldn't exactly ignore advice from their 'queen' so they trooped off. Leaving Dummé alone in about a hundred pounds of formal gown, jewels and headgear. As soon as they left she let out a sigh. Her back hurt from sitting so regally.

Our heroine thought she was being quiet but maybe not because the handsome young Jedi looked at directly at her. For the second time that day Dummé was actually glad she was wearing three inch thick make up.

'Don't be afraid your Highness.' His voice had this wonderful accent, but it wasn't half so wonderful as the smile he gave her. It was warm and sympathetic and for the first time Dummé wondered if she'd found a friend.

'Please call me-,' she almost said Dummé but she just couldn't. Even though they were the only ones here. _Maybe I'm not so bad a Handmaiden after all_. 'Call me Amidala. What is your name?'

'Obi-Wan.' He walked forward and she got a look at those baby blues and felt her heart skip a beat. Dummé so badly wanted to talk to him, but if she couldn't use the truth what _could_ she talk about? Weather?

'So… Obi-Wan, do you think Tatooine will be wet? I really don't want to ruin this gown in the rain.' _Padmé will kill me – if she isn't planning to already!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Well how was I supposed to know it is a desert planet? I've never even left Naboo before!_

Dummé's lack of knowledge about backwater worlds aside (which Obi-Wan had corrected with such gentleness that she blushed even harder) their conversation was going quite well. Fortunately since she was 'Queen Amidala' the handsome young Jedi was hardly going to ask probing questions about her background… though he seemed like he wasn't the time to ask that kind of thing anyway.

It felt awkward at first, her seated regally on her throne, him standing five feet away but there was something about the young Jedi's mere presence that made her feel less frightened and less worried.

 _He's so refined and polite. So gentle. Is this what real Jedi are like when they aren't tracking down pirates and smugglers? Eep, he's looking at me again!_

'So Obi-Wan you must have seen hundreds of worlds as a Jedi Knight.'

Obi-Wan smiled, a touch ruefully and shook his head. 'I am afraid I am not yet a full Knight Your Highness. I am a Padawn – an apprentice. Yes, I have travelled with my Master Qui-Gon but I've spent more days in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant than anywhere else put together.'

Dummé risked a shy smile. 'I have never been to Coruscant. It must be amazing, all those buildings and aliens… I love Naboo but it can seem so small when the galaxy is so big.'

Obi-Wan looked a little surprised but smiled. 'Maybe we have more in common than I thought Your Highness. You must have become Queen of the Naboo very young.'

'Oh, it was yesterday,' she said automatically, then blinked. 'Uh… I mean it feels like yesterday.'

 _Smooth Dummé, smooth. Next time think, then open mouth._

Dummé was saved from having to either think or open her mouth by Ric Olie, the ship's captain, who announced over the ship comm that they were about to come out of lightspeed. Obi-Wan gave the softest of sighs and bowed his head respectfully towards the seated 'Queen'.

'I apologise Your Highness, but I better join my Master. I hope we have a chance to speak again.'

 _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ 'Uh, that would be an honour Master Padawan.'

She watched him walk away down towards the bridge. He must have been gone all of ten seconds when Rabé emerged from a side door, walked over and whispered: 'Her Highness wants to talk to you.'

 _Oh oh._

* * *

Rabé led her towards the Queen's personal quarters the rear of the ship. As they walked along and she nodded in queenly fashion at the two lantern jawed guards standing in front of the door Dummé wondered if it was still possible to make a break for it. There had to be an escape pod somewhere around here…

The door opened. _Too late._ Taking a deep breath Dummé stepped into the quarters.

The queen and Eirtaé were both there, as she'd expected. What she hadn't expected was them to be smiling. In fact Rabé was smiling too as she securely closed the door and moved around to the front to face Dummé.

 _Is this a trick so they can get me to swap clothes so the queen's outfit doesn't end with a blaster burn when they shoot me?_

Padmé walked over, still dressed in the costume of a handmaiden, and without any warning, gave Dummé a hug. 'Oh thank you Dummé, you've done wonderfully!' As Padmé pulled back the dumbfounded Dummé could see the queens face, so like her own. Padmé wasn't just smiling. She was beaming.

'Your Highness…?' our heroine responded. She was too dazed to come up with any of the proper questions her mind was buzzing with, so that would have to do.

'You've been so brave,' the queen was going on. 'When you tried to get me to stay on Naboo by saying how dangerous it was to go on. To make yourself such a visible target – that took real courage.'

 _Did I do that?_ 'Th-thank you Your Highness.'

'Not just brave Dummé, but you've been clever too. That idea to send me off to clean Artoo was brilliant.'

'It… it was?'

'Of course. I shouldn't be around the Jedi too much until I know we can trust them fully.'

'We must trust them,' Dummé replied decisively.

'Well I trust your judgement Dummé. Still we were wise to be careful. I have read they can control minds.'

Dummé thought back over her conversations with the Jedi. 'Um… I think that only happens in the holo stories Your Highness. I'd have noticed if they had controlled anyone's mind.'

Padmé looked satisfied at that and smiled again. 'Of course you are right Dummé. I'm lucky to have you as one of my Handmaidens.'

'And we are proud to have you has a sister,' Rabé said, moving in to give Dummé a hug of her own. Our heroine barely had time to recover her breath before Eirtaé was at it.

 _Wow… okay. This is going way better than I expected. And now that the queen knows she can trust the Jedi we can swap clothes and I'll be free to-_

'Still, I must ask you to keep the charade up a little longer Dummé.' The queen looked solemn and thoughtful now. 'When we land on Tatooine I will accompany the Jedi outside. I want to know about where we are, but they will never let Queen Amidala go, so I must go as a Handmaiden. I fear you must pretend to be me a time longer Dummé.'

What else could Dummé say other than:'It would be an honour and a privilege Your Highness.'

 _Oh yay… maybe it won't be too bad. I did get to talk to Obi-Wan so I'll just have to find a way to do it again without everyone else hanging around… except I don't know how to do that._

 _Oh Holy Force I just thought of something:_ _what if Obi-Wan leaves the ship with Padmé_. _I mean we_ _look like twins and he'll think she's pretty. Which, yay, because we look like twins so he'll think I'm pretty, but she'll get to talk to him…_

 _Oh please, please, please keep Obi-Wan on the ship!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _He didn't go with Padmé!_

Unfortunately there wasn't much else for Dummé to be happy about. Before leaving with Qui-Gon the queen advised her to use the ship's private quarters as a sanctuary to 'be alone with her thoughts'. Dummé was not pleased about that. For one thing she could go whole days without any thoughts at all, and more to the point realised it would minimise contact with the gorgeous Obi-Wan. Still she smiled and wished Padmé well. The queen had said such nice things about her she could hardly refuse.

Also going with the bearded Jedi and Padmé was the Gungan Whatshisname. Padmé had told Dummé his name, but it had gone in one ear and out the other (which is also the reason she had nearly flunked her first physical as a Handmaiden – if she hadn't convinced the medical droid to look in her ear a second time while she cunningly held her hand over the _opposite_ ear, she'd probably be working at her uncle's bantha farm now .*)

Truthfully she wasn't entirely alone. The other two Handmaidens were there but they were very somber, serious girls who looked like they'd trained themselves out of the ability to smile in the name of duty (Dummé's friend Sabé was kind of serious but to at least she had known how to smile or laugh every so often.) There was Captain Panaka, but though he was always respectful Dummé could tell he was annoyed that they were on Tatooine, and since that was because of her decision…

He was also, if possible, even more serious than the other girls.

 _If only I could get an excuse to talk to Obi-Wan! But how? He is super busy and Panaka hit the roof when I said we hold a Sabaac night. Gah, I need something to happen. I don't know… a crisis maybe?_

* * *

Later that day a crisis happened.

Panaka arrived to inform her that there was an urgent transmission from Governor Bibble. After a pause just long enough to make Dummé want to die of embarrassment he explained that he was the governor of Theed, one of Queen Amidala's ministers – and the man who had helped her escape. Trying to fight down her glee at the excuse the decoy queen summoned Obi-Wan to watch the transmission with her.

She immediately felt bad about doing so as Bibble, in a badly distorted hologram started talking about the occupation of Naboo.

'…The death toll is catastrophic...we must bow to their wishes... you must contact me ...'

Dummé looked at the hazy, static ridden transmission in shock. Even as she'd fled the invasion she hadn't really thought what it would mean to those still on-planet. Where her family alright? Her friends?

 _Sabé I so hope you are safe and I promise I'll return that Corellian Blue lip gloss I borrowed… okay stole. Just be safe!_

Obi-Wan was resolute: 'It's a trick. Send no reply... Send no transmission of any kind.'

 _How can he be so calm?_ Dummé wondered, looking at the young Jedi in awe. She swallowed painfully, and looked at the others, painfully aware she'd half to at least look like she was making a decision.

'I… I agree with Obi-Wan. We cannot trust them.'

Everyone agreed but it didn't make her feel any better and as soon as possible she left for the safety of the Queen's Quarters. This time she really did need to be alone and even Eirtaé and Rabé took the hint and made themselves busy elsewhere. With two Royal Naboo guards standing outside the door, Dummé sat down on her bed and wondered what Padmé would do.

The dress and makeup stayed on course in case someone noticed how alike she and the 'Handmaiden' Padmé looked. Which was why she was sitting down rather than doing what she really wanted: crawling beneath the sheets and hoping she'd wake up back in her quarters in the Royal Palace of Naboo with nothing more to worry her during the day than trying to avoid tripping over dress while waiting on the queen (it had only happened, at most, twice and Sabé _still_ teased her for it.)

* * *

There was someone at door. Startled, Eirtaé? Rabé? Panaka? One of the guards who caught his shirt in the door when it closed and had been too embarrassed to do anything about it except he really, desperately, right now needed to use the refresher?

None of them in fact. It was Obi-Wan and he was carrying two small bowls of something hot and purlish. He smiled at her. 'May I join you Your Highness?'

 _Eep._ 'Please… uh, how did the guards let you pass?'

Obi-Wan smiled. 'The Force can be very persuasive to the weak minded.'

 _So they can do that! Lucky I'm not weak minded, but… uh… Padmé needs better guards._ 'Well I am glad you are here.' She gave him a sad smile, then her eyes dropped to the bowl.

Obi-Wan must have read the question in her face. 'This? Oh this is Klatooine Purple Soup. Don't worry its vegetarian?'

Dummé looked awed. 'How did you know I'm vegetarian? The Force?'

'Rabé told me.'

'Oh. Well thank you, but why?'

Obi-Wan gently sat the bowls down on the ornate wooden table that dominated the front of the room. He did not himself sit down, but remained standing. His eyes looked very kind and maybe… sad? Wistful?

'Your Highness when I was a youngling I did not make friends easily. A very wise Jedi Master served me this soup and explained that preparing food for someone and bringing it to them creates a link between the two, and a link shared creates the soil for a friendship to form.'

Dummé looked at him trying not to look lost. And failing.

'I mean Your Highness that I thought you could use a friend,' he explained patiently.

'Oh… oh!' Dummé would have leapt to her feet if that were possible in one of Queen Amidala's gowns. Even so she moved at unregal speed over to the table, taking the chair across from the Jedi. He smiled at her, then began to eat his soup.

'You're right Obi-Wan. I did need this.' She allowed herself a few precious seconds of dreamily staring at Obi-Wan's face before taking her first sip of Klatooine Purple Soup.

'Glaaargh… eugh… gah… people eat this?!'

Obi-Wan gave her a rueful smile. 'Try being reared on it. You do sort of get a taste for it after a while.'

 _How long is a while?_ Dummé wondered. _But it is sweet of him to be here, and I get to talk to him without the Handmaidens of Doom or Captain Frown-aka around. Maybe a while goes quicker than I thought._

She took a second sip.

'Glurrgh… yah… goh!'

* * *

* Shortly after her enrollment, Cybot Galactica had issued a recall of all their medical droids on Naboo in response to numerous complaints, but by that time Dummé had grown her hair long and avoided pony tails at all costs, so her secret was safe.**

** At least until the next physical.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They left Tatooine in such a hurry Dummé never did get a chance to set foot outside. By all accounts she didn't miss much. Padmé returned with some irritating local kid who reminded Dummé of her little brother but lacked said brother's one saving grace – that he was hundreds of light years away on Naboo. Worse she had overheard Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon say that the kid was infested with midi-chlorians, whatever they were. It sounded like some type of sand flea.

Obi-Wan was as handsome… um… as polite as ever but seemed distracted by the kid (perhaps they were trying to cure of the sand fleas?) As did Padmé actually. Obviously she didn't have any real brothers.

'Dummé do you think you can pretend to be me a little while longer? I'll take over on Coruscant of course but I'll need you to be me again on the way back home.'

It was the day after they had left Tatooine space and both queens, real and fake were having breakfast/conspiring in the private royal quarters. In an act of loyalty to her monarch Dummé had volunteered to eat the left over Klatooine Purple Soup, leaving the real queen to a breakfast of lightly braised dewback bacon. Now she paused, spoon halfway to her mouth as she looked over at Padmé, still clad in handmaiden orange. 'Yes… of course your highness.'

A relieved smile crossed Padmé's face. 'Thank you my dear friend, I know how hard this must be for you. I don't know how I can ever repay you.'

 _A starship full of credits and fifty – no sixty - of your best dresses,_ Dummé almost said but managed to bite her tongue. 'Oh… uh… you know your highness. Loyalty. Friendship…' …. _Getting to stand around near Obi-Wan…_

That was the trouble. Dummé might have failed her Handmaiden exams a few times (and then maybe a few more times after that) but that didn't mean she was _stupid_. (Not _entirely_ stupid anyway). It had taken her while to get there but by now it was clear that if she switched back with the real queen she'd be just another handmaiden and just another handmaiden would not impress a Jedi who had been all over the cosmos. It wasn't just that he was handsome though, he was sweet and kind and funny. She sipped her soup and shuddered. Terrible taste in food though.

* * *

So it was that Dummé was still wearing the black gown and feather headdress that nearly doubled her height when the motley crew landed on Courscant to be greeted by Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum. _Hmm, that Valorum seems a bit shifty but Palpatine, wow there is someone I_ _know_ _I can trust._

There was some alarming talk of making a report but Dummé managed to give them a few vague statements until they reached the sparkling royal quarters, the doors were closed behind them and real and fake queens swapped places so Padmé could go speak to the Senate and Dummé could uh… actually, what could she do? She was still on Handmaiden duty. Obi-Wan was busy off on Jedi business at the Temple with the brat, the other Handmaidens were _almost_ as interesting as watching paint dry and it was unthinkable for a Handmaiden to go wandering the streets of the galactic capital alone. Asking Panaka along as an escort would likely lead to a refusal and raise a lot more questions than answers. Here she was in the most exciting, most stylish, most amazing place in the known universe and she couldn't so much as take the day off to get her hair done (which she badly needed – that black feathered headdress had moulted.)

To pass the time she taught the Gungan sabaac. By the following afternoon Dummé owed him sixty thousand credits.

* * *

Later that same day, just as she was staring out the window and wondering whether it was too late to go for a career change, the door chimed. Dummé looked around for another Handmaiden and only then remembered the queen had taken the others with her on an expedition to the Senate. She also realised she was, for the first time in this trip, not wearing at least an inch of makeup and clothes heavier than she was. Instead she was dressed just like a normal Handmaiden. Uh oh…

The door chimed again. After a moment of hesitation she decided to risk opening the door. If the Gungan was after his money she'd need to give him some excuse _. I left my purse on Tatooine… just found out now. Dreadful luck but you know…_

It was Obi-Wan. He smiled at her and her heart just melted. 'Oh, forgive me I was hoping to speak with Queen Amidala.'

'Uh,' Dummé said, suddenly hideously aware she didn't have white facepaint to hide her blushing anymore. 'She is at the Senate. I'm Du- Padmé. I'm Padmé.'

For just a fraction of a second he looked puzzled, then smiled. 'Padmé. Yes of course. I thought for a moment… Well, perhaps you can tell the Queen, Anakin is going to be trained by my Master, Qui-Gon.'

'Yes he came here a short while ago.' _That had been awkward_. _'_ Nice boy,' she added vaguely.

'Yes I noticed you were fond of him too Padmé.'

'I was? I mean yes, I was. Er… I am.'

Obi-Wan obviously mistook her flustered nature for concern. With a reassuring smile she'd dream about for weeks he added: 'Don't worry, he's in good hands. Qui-Gon is a great Jedi.'

'Well, he trained you right?' Dummé said. Her eyes widened. _Did I just say that?_

Obi-Wan chuckled. 'Thank you I think. Well, I must go Padmé but I think the Queen is in some pretty safe hands too.' After a few moments of her looking at him blankly he clarified: 'I mean you. And the other Handmaidens.'

 _Great here comes the blush again_. She brushed back an errant strand of hair and smiled shyly.. 'T-thank you Obi-Wan. Uh… while I have you here can you loan me sixty thousand credits? Or, could you use one of those mind trick things on a Gungan…?'


End file.
